


Just another day?

by Red_Reaper



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Askbox Fic, Dinner, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Reaper/pseuds/Red_Reaper
Summary: Just another night after work?Perhaps not this time.
Relationships: William T. Spears/Grell Sutcliff
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Just another day?

**Author's Note:**

> Askbox from Tumblr. Practicing my english so if you spot any mistake please let me know.

Sighing deeply, Grell Sutcliff fished for the key inside his pants pockets.

“And... how do you know if you just didn't lose your keys by jumping around and exaggeratedly slashing all these demons?" William T. Spears asked with annoyance, jabbing his scythe against the floor and resting one elbow over the handle. “Just move and let me use my keys".

“Pfff! Like if I were _that stupid!_ My hands are just a mess with all the demon blood and can't... oh! Wait! Here they are!"

“Don't just put that key filled with demon blood on the..."

 _Too late_. The lockpick clicked and Grell Sutcliff stepped in, whistling and vanishing his scythe away.

He would find a way to clean that blood later.

“Phew! Finally home! I could use a long shower and yesterday's leftovers". The redhead sighed again, rubbing the sore muscles of his neck with one of his hands, making his partner cringe with the sight.

“Oh please! Just stop rubbing yourself with that filthy blood and just go upstairs to take that damn shower!" William shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose with two fingers.

“ _Rubbing myself you say?_ " The redhead quickly turned around, winking as seductively as possible. “I must say that I really like the sound of that".

“Then I'm going first".

“Aww, Will, you're no fun ~" the redhead shrugged. “You're safe since I'm honestly tired and all I want is wash my hair and have a quiet dinner". 

William merely shook his head, fixing his glasses and hoping that the redhead didn't make a mess of their bathroom with all these blood. He couldn't even tell which blood stain was his and which was from these vermins.

_Dinner, huh? Perhaps something more than just leftovers._

“That shower was so fucking good!" The redhead smiled fully, drying his long red mane with a scarlet towel. “Better with you on it, but can't complain."

Wearing an oversized shirt, actually one of Will's pajama shirts, Grell Sutcliff rested the towel over one of his shoulders and started to work in disentangle his red mane with a comb, walking barefooted directly to the kitchen without even pay any attention to his surroundings.

“Mind your words, please?"

“You should head up to the shower too, darling. I will reheat the leftovers from last night while you get..."

But the soft glowing of two candles and the kitchen table already settled up, immediately called his attention.

“I added a couple of things while you were in the shower. Isn't like a fancy dinner outside but I thought that since you worked hard today... that we, well".

“I really love you when you try so hard to be this cute, you know?" Grell giggled, taking one glass with his favorite wine, red of course, sighing playfully. “But it isn't right that the lady sits to eat with her best pajamas without her man looking as neat as her. So please shower and get your best striped pajamas for the occasion".

“You sure aren't even wearing anything under that, so you shouldn't even..."

“Oh for god's sake Will!"

The other man barely smiled.

“You don't even stand one little joke, don't you?"

“Ah, right, one of _these jokes_. The ones that come in the form of a complaint. I would kiss you, right here, right now, but I showered already and will not shower again. So please shower so I can properly thank you for this..."

_Properly, right._

_Grell was everything but proper. But they were so tired that night that for sure they would be dead asleep before the redhead could try anything._

_But he wasn't that sure about the next morning. He had the feeling that he would be late for work the next day._


End file.
